fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden-Blue Stick
Golden-Blue Stick '''aka '''Ghast '''or simply '''Gold, is valiant and selfless leader of Dimensional Outcasts. Character Summary Gold is one of the few abducted children from Nebula dimension. He is also the stick counterpart and what-if version of Lathan in a whole different universe. He is the first escapee out of the Main Five. Character Story Young Warriors Near Fatality Plague of Nightmares Golden Hero Digital Comics Comic Issue No 1:The Life of the Mysterious Hero A mysterious hero appeared from nowhere to save the citizens of Villstick from the Blues who were ruling the cities during Big Blue's reign. *cancelled /under a major revision *Total pages: ??? Comic Issue No. 2: Meeting Dragostick "Few days after he dissapeared from the city, he met this pre-hero in the Slushy Plateaus. A fight ensues. Will Gold ever succeed befriending this hotheaded hero? Or will he fried to crisp?" '' *Coming soon... Personality { To be added } Appearance Gold has silver-blue eyes surrounded by golden irises. His body color was very dark blue with steel blue outline, wears a cape, dark brown pants with yellow outline, and light brown shoes. Abilities Gold have most of the abilities from the other superhumans because of his ability to mimic other powers that permanently stays on his body. He also gains powers, either from heroes or villains, for only limited time. *Master of Martial Arts *Flight (original power) *Superhuman Speed (original power) *Superhuman Strength (original power) *Superhuman Invulnerability (original power) *Superhuman Agility (original power) *Superhuman Endurance (original power) *Superhuman Senses (original power) *Dimensional travel (original power) *Power Manipulation (original power) *Power mimicry (original power) (imitate others' powers although he rarely use this ability) Upgrades '''Energy Manipulation' *He will have stronger energy and will give one shot to kill any enemies. **Note that this will happen on every level. Martial Punch *There were three kinds of punches/kicks. By clicking the mouse, he might: **use karate and/or taekwando (two-three clicks) **throw a series punches and quickly drain enemies in sight (four clicks) **This upgade will unlock Steal and Use Get' em all! *This will call all the fighters to defeat the enemies and will activate all ultra-attack. Steal and Use (Bonus/Hidden Upgrade) *This copies the powers of the enemies of Gold. However, it is only temporary. Gallery Golden-Bluetick.png GBShmanized.png|Humanized... The Fan of Wiki's Trivia Old (The Big Fourstick) *As one of my best allies, I actually decided to make him the leader of the The Big Fourstick. *He is actually a master and leader of all leaders. *His name was actually taken from the color of his eyes and body *GoBlue is his name when painted by Big Blue's paint *His nickname was "Gold" literally. *The style was used on the picture was like Gildedguy's but has slight difference on the cape (maybe because of drawing style, of course). New (Dimensional Outcasts) *Ghast is inspired by Shiro from Voltron: the Legendary Defender and Optimus Prime from Transformers franchise. *tba Guest/User's Trivia (Put your own trivia here! :D Anyone can now edit this section. Just put your name after each trivia! ~Fan) *As his name tells, he as a double-colored eyeball. Blue and Gold. - StiCarson *In Vince's version of the Slush Invaders series, there appears to be a museum named after him called "Golden Blue Museum of History". **In one of the sections, called the "War of the Past", there is picture of him along with the original deceased Slush Fighters during the Great Struggle of 1975. **It would seem that he is one of the Original Slush Fighters. - Vincetick! :D *He is a boss fighter in Slushy Brawl, alongside Ultralord159 and Redster. He, like the other two, can only be playable once they've been defeated at least once. -TRS *reserved Note to readers This page is created by The Fan of Wiki. Please ask permission from the owner if you want to edit this page. Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Characters Category:The Fan of Wiki's Slush Fighters Category:Slush Legends Series Category:Dimensional Outcasts Category:Meta Defenders & Darkness Destroyers Category:Fanon